The Other Daughter
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Kaien Cross kept one secret for seventeen years, his blood daughter Akemi Cross, who possesses the ability to communicate with the dead. Akemi has secrets of her own, which causes complications once she's tossed into the world of vampires. Let's just say that daddy's little secret causes some major trouble for everyone.


**Well I haven't done a Vampire Knight fan fiction in a while, but I am very excited to be posting this one! I have a different story plot line as well, but yeah. I really hope you enjoy this story!**

**I own nothing but Akemi!**

**The Other Daughter**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_My first life was so boring just forget mentioned it_

_And my second seemed to let me do all of the things my first life didn't_

_Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone_

_In my fourth, I played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 01: First Night

Akemi never put much thought in meeting with her father again, not until she sat in the empty church staring at the closed casket. She clenched her fists in anger, because yet again her father put his school and most likely adoptive children before his own blood. It shouldn't surprise her though, he did that many years ago when he first split up with her mother, and Akemi was forgotten once he was gone. Never once did she receive a birthday card or a letter, or any contact. Sooner or later, he gave up his custody and gave Akemi's mother full parental rights.

Akemi didn't feel loved or wanted by her father, but she had nowhere to go. He was the last of her family, and according to Elena, Akemi had to stay with her father and attend his school until her tour began in three months. Apparently, her father had all custody now, and when Elena asked kindly to give it over to her- he refused.

"He wants you in his life now, Akemi." Elena said gently, kneeling in front of the teenaged girl who silently wept. "Give him a chance."

"For what?" Akemi whispered. "To give him the chance to kick me to curb again? He has another adoptive daughter and son- he'd rather raise them than even send me a letter."

Elena smiled sadly, "Sometime, people make mistakes. He was crazy about work back then, but he sent money to help support you."

Akemi chuckled darkly, "Doesn't he know about my ability?"

"Yes, and he's agreed to keep it a secret as long as you do." Elena patted her arm. "Come on Akemi- it's time for you to meet your family."

Sighing, Akemi unhappily fallowed Elena- whom was her manager, into the black Jeep. Once her door closed, the car pulled forward, and into the night they drove. Akemi never once looked away from the window as Elena rambled off her busy schedule.

"What's this place called again Elena?" Akemi asks quietly.

Elena stopped rambling, "Cross Academy, which is less than a mile from the funeral."

"Hn." Akemi huffed with a sad sigh.

Elena casted the young singer a worried look, "Akemi, it will be okay. You'll just attend school here and make local performances."

"The tour is off, isn't?" Akemi asked.

"For now until the company can get the right funds, I didn't want to tell you today."

"Thank you for not wanting to add to my already crappy day." Akemi smiled slightly. "So, Cross Academy eh? Seems like a normal school, looks prestigious though."

Akemi only said this because she could see the big outline of the school. The only reason this was a seriously crappy day for Akemi was because it was her mother's funeral, her father she doesn't remember didn't bother to attend or keep contact and now she was being shoved to go to school at his school because he wanted her there since he had custody. Above all, the tour was cancelled, and everything just seemed to be slipping away from Akemi's grasp.

"Akemi, we're here." Elena cooed gently opening the door.

Akemi nodded, opening her door and stepping out onto the ground of her new home.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Some doors are better left closed**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Kaien Cross was pacing back and forth in his office anxiously waiting for the arrival of his blood daughter. He kept her a secret from everyone, including Zero, Yuki, and even Kaname. No one needed to know about her, for the sake of her protection Kaien stayed away, just like her mother wanted. Kaien wasn't to be involved with Akemi's life, but now he had no choice. He wanted to know his own daughter and care for her, and was not about to give up his custody again to some company.

"Headmaster, you called us?" Yuki asked, walking into the office with Zero trailing close behind her.

Kaien stopped in mid-pace, looking up at his adoptive daughter and son, even if Zero denied it. How was he going to explain this? He lied and kept something from them for years, and now it was like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off and explode in his face.

"Yes, I did." Kaien nodded.

Both Yuki and Zero noted that the Headmaster was in his serious mode, and knew that he needs to discuss something serious with the two of them. Yuki watched as he sat down in his chair, motioning for them to sit across from his. He was nervous; she noticed the beads of sweat on her adoptive father's forehead, just barely glistening in the office lighting.

"If this is about those damn bloodsuckers-"

"It's not." Kaien said, cutting Zero off. "Within the hour, we'll have a new student."

Zero's hands clenched into fists, "Is it another Night Class student?"

Kaien hesitated but shook his head, "No, it's a day class student- but she's special." Kaien trailed off in the end, causing Zero to stand and slam his hands down onto the table.

"What do you mean by _special_?" Zero hissed.

A knock came from the door, and the Headmaster visibly paled. Who was the new student? Zero couldn't help but wonder as the door opened slowly to reveal a woman and a teenager. The woman was tall, with dark brown hair that cascaded down her back, piercing blue eyes and dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. Zero could tell the woman was uneasy, but human nothing less.

The teenaged girl was different though, staring at Kaien with a hard gaze. She was human, with flowing long hair of orange with sheltered cyan eyes. She dressed in a black dress with black heels, and you could easily tell that the girl had been crying with the tear streaks in her makeup.

"Headmaster." The girl nodded, eyes glancing at Yuki and Zero, her eyes soften and hurt filled them. "These are your adopted kids?"

"Yes Akemi." Kaien nodded, coming from around the desk to come closer, only for Akemi to step away.

"Don't." Akemi says. "I'm here for myself, not for you."

Kaien sighed and looked away sadly, maybe getting through to the girl was going to be more difficult than he anticipated. Sure Kaien had this high hope that Akemi would be easy to get through, but there were walls around her, or was it just around him?

"You two know each other?" Yuki questioned, glancing back and forth between her father and the new girl.

A frown tugged at Akemi's lips, "Of course you didn't tell them." Akemi pouts before looking at the duo guardians. "I'm Kaien Cross's blood daughter."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Akemi's P.O.V

Maybe I was acting rude, or even cruel in a way, and that isn't who I am, but I couldn't help but feel cold to these people. My father never once came into contact with me after my fifth birthday, which happens to be around the same time he adopted Yuki. Yes, my mother told me these things to let me know just why daddy never came home. He broke his promise, and instead raised two other children who weren't even his. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to sound rude or hateful- but does it hurt to at least wish he'd come to visit me at least once?

I try to tell myself that I'm not a bad person, yet I feel a great pleasure seeing the surprise faces of the two other teenagers. My adoptive brother and sister, I think it's just sister because mom said he never adopted the boy.

"Daughter?" I couldn't remember the silver haired male's name.

"Yup!" I grinned. "Daddy's little secret, isn't that right daddy?"

My father looked at me with wide eyes, but he shouldn't get comfortable with me calling him daddy- I will address him as Headmaster. I never understood though, what my father did for work that he had to leave behind his girlfriend with his two year old daughter. It never made sense and I don't think it ever will.

"Well, I'm Yuki and this is Zero." Yuki smiled, elbowing Zero in the side.

Ah, so Zero was his name.

"You look familiar." Zero mutters but I can't help but giggle at that- which cause him to narrow his lilac eyes at me.

"Shouldn't I? After all, my debut was just released!" I said it proudly, because I was honestly proud. "This Elena, my manager."

Yet again the two teenagers looked surprised, and so did my father. What, weren't they use to famous people here? They had Rima and Shiki here after all, two top models. I even heard the Night Class was quite popular in general.

"Okay, Akemi, I have to go- but I'll stay in contact." Elena says turning to leave before she glances back over at me. "Please stay out of trouble, okay?"

With that she was gone. Psh, did she think I was a danger magnet. Well there was that time, then that other time, and sure that _one_ time- okay maybe I am a danger magnet but that's not the point. It's not like I purposely look for trouble, it sort of finds me. Kind of, I guess I do help trouble find me.

"So, Headmaster- I'm tired and I'd like to get to bed." I yawned.

He sighed, "I was hoping we could talk, all four of us."

I snickered, "You can't be serious! I just left my mother's _funeral_, so excuse me if I'm not in a chatty mood!"

Zero gives me an understanding look and Yuki gives a sympathy one and that irks me for some reason. I didn't need sympathy from people who didn't know me or my mother, even my father looked sad and I was on the verge of snapping.

"Of course." Headmaster says, leaving the room to get the uniform I guess, leaving me with Yuki and Zero.

"So, I guess this is awkward." I say bored.

Yuki shook her head, "Not really, Akemi- I'm sorry for your loss."

I sigh, "Please don't say that. I really don't like it and once media gets whiff of this- I'll be getting all the sympathy people can offer."

Yuki nods, "Of course. I didn't mean to pry."

Zero kept staring and it was really creepy, "How did she die?"

Wow, very blunt and straightforward question. He sounded skeptical, but why? I don't know.

"Zero!" Yuki gasped. "You can't ask that yet! That was very inconsiderate!"

I merely chuckle, "Its fine Yuki. Zero, to answer your question. My mother got hit by a car crossing a street." I sigh.

No one said a word as the Headmaster came back into the office with a bundle in his arms. Carefully he handed it to me, and I saw it was the uniform. I took them into my arms without saying a word, just thinking of how life is about to change. It don't know how I know, I just had this hunch.

"Since the Day Class dorms are all full, you'll be staying in this building- across Zero." Headmaster smiled. "After you settle your things down, Yuki and Zero shall give you a tour of the campus before sending you to bed. But first, let's go over the rules."

Okay, so the rules went like this. No going out of your dorm past curfew, which was right after the Night Class was in class. Don't try to sneak out to see Night Class, and attend class. So basically it was don't leave your dorm past curfew to see Night Class students and attended classes. I was going to attended classes and I have no want to see Night Class students while I can be asleep.

"Do you understand." Headmaster asked.

"Yes, but-"I hesitated, "May I walk around this building after curfew? I saw a panio and I could really use that for my music."

Headmaster nodded, "Just don't leave the building."

"Okay." I say, turning to fallow Yuki and Zero who walked out of office.

This school was huge, and I mean huge. Like I could easily get lost and I have this bad feeling that I was going to be late tomorrow for class because I was going to get lost. After I dropped my stuff off in my new dorm, across from Zero's- well we went on the tour. I notice that Yuki is more talkative and Zero is a little more than moody.

"These are the classrooms, were the Night Class is currently attending." Yuki happily says. She was fond of these Night Class students.

"Hey Yuki?" I ask.

"Yeah Akemi-chan?" Yuki says using the honorifics.

"Call me Akemi please."

"Yes Akemi?"

"Better." I pause, glancing at the tall building. "What makes the Night Class so special? I heard there's a lot of fuss over them."

"Oh um-" Yuki stumbled for words.

"They are just all arrogant basters." Zero seethed.

Oh someone has issues!

"Well then." I say with a light laugh. "I'll keep my distance then."

Zero glanced over in my direction, "That's a wise choice."

I roll my cyan eyes, which seemed to change color a lot. Like yesterday they were purple. I think it's because of my ability. I notice Zero look away and glance towards the gates of the school, and I freeze in my steps. I feel the shift in my eye color, going from cyan to a light red as I watch the woman smirk and wave.

_Nice to see I'm finally noticed._

I groan internally. This was the last thing I need. Blinking, my eyes return to their normal color and I continue fallowing the two 'perfects', as headmaster called them. They hadn't even noticed that I stopped walking for that second.

After a got half hour of walking, Yuki was done explaining the school campus and its history. I couldn't be any happier because I didn't need to know the past of some statue! Then Yuki was off, waving as she claimed to be going back to the girl dorms to hop into bed, which left me alone with sir moody, and we had a walk back.

"You don't talk much." I noted walking beside the silver haired male.

Zero didn't reply, and gave me the cold shoulder, and I sighed. I was just trying to conversation before my mind wandered back- yup it already did. Now I was thinking of my mother, or her pale body in that casket with her eyes closed. She was having an eternal rest, and I hope she was watching over me this minute, but knowing her she was cursing every person on her shit list.

"You okay?" Zero asked.

I looked up at him in confusion, seeing as we stopped walking. That was when I felt the tear slip down my cheek. Quickly I wiped the lone tear away and gave a curt nod, hopping up the steps of the Headmaster's building.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mutter, not in the mood to converse anymore.

I quickly found my room, shutting the door and leaning against it with my back. I was never good when I was alone. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and my knees trembled quickly giving in. I slid down the door, my knees curling up into my chest as I cried into my knees. I lost my mother today, and I was yet able to smile even if it was a twitch of lips. I shouldn't feel like this, I need to grieve and mourn.

I felt someone watching me, that heavy feeling in my chest. I only get this when one of them are around. Looking up, I feel my eyes change into a red and scan my room, and I nearly shriek in surprise. My mother was right in front of me with a sad smile.

"Mom?" I whispered, reaching out, only for my fingers to go through her hair.

"_Akemi, you need to embrace yourself. Now that you are in this.. school- it's crucial you seen the unseen."_

Of course, because I was daddy's little secret. My mother was to, because I come from a bloodline of necromancy. Cursed to see the dead, and if we are strong enough- control them.

**Author's Note**

**So I really hope I achieved a good first chapter! Please review because I want to make sure you readers like this story. This took a while to plan, so yeah.**

**~Violet**


End file.
